houseofnightfandomcom-20200222-history
Zoey Redbird and Loren Blake
Zoey Redbird and Professor Loren Blake's relationship was one of the more dramatic and intense romantic relationships in the House of Night Series. ﻿ Books ''Betrayed ﻿Zoey first encountered Loren in the library while doing research to change the way The Dark Daughters and Sons ran. There was an obvious connection between the two of them. They talked for a little while about her ideas and they almost kissed until Aphrodite LaFont interrupted them. While doing more research in the library, Zoey leans to reach a book and out flutters a paper, reading: ''For Zoey Alluring Priestess, Night can't cloak your scarlet dream. Accept Desire's call. Zoey has a suspicion that Loren who wrote it, but she doesn't know why. ''Chosen'' Loren and Zoey's blossoming relationship grows when he gives her a beautiful pair of diamond earrings for her sucky December 24th birthday, which resulted in their first kiss. The two continued seeing one another despite Zoey being in relationships with vampyre fledgling Erik Night and forbidden human Heath Luck. Zoey knew it was wrong to see Loren, and tried to stay away from him, but things just kept happening between them. A distraught Zoey was consoled by Loren after witnessing Erik Night complete the Change, bringing her memories of best friend Stevie Rae Johnson's death to the surface. Zoey and Loren then made love for the first time in the recreational hall. They form an Imprint, breaking Zoey's Imprint with Heath Luck. Towards light time, the two were interrupted by Erik, who was devastated by her betrayal. Erik confronted Zoey afterwards and made her extremely upset. She went to try to find Loren in the poet's floor in the staff buildings. Before entering his room, she found Neferet there with Loren. Zoey overhears an interesting conversation between them and learns many things: that Neferet put Loren up to: one, seducing her; two, breaking her Imprint with human Heath Luck; three, separating her from her friends, making them abandon her because they could not trust her. Zoey is crying by The East Wall when Aphrodite LaFont, Damien Maslin, Jack Twist, Shaunee Cole, Erin Bates, and Erik Night find her there. Zoey tells her friends everything that happened between her and Loren. Her friends were shocked, yet Aphrodite stood up for Zoey. Zoey's friends then find out she is lying about Stevie Rae Johnson's death. After the protective barrier around the school is broken by a distraught Aphrodite, the remaining fledglings are brought to the school wide meeting by some Sons of Erebus. On the way there, Zoey experiences extreme pain. Darius, a Sons of Erebus member, insists she go to the infirmary. Zoey declines and says she is fine after the pain subsides. Later, Zoey realizes the pain she felt was the Imprint between her and Loren was breaking because he was killed and hung to the front gate of the school. Tempted Neferet mentions Loren when she reveals that she killed Loren. She killed him because Loren wanted both Neferet and Zoey, which means he did have a degree of true affection for Zoey. Category:Relationships